


And the abyss stared back

by Immortalpen



Series: Reylo parallel universe collection [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonverse dark Reylo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Graphic Description, Obsessive Love, Rey turns, Seriously Dark, Super Dark Reylo, death and mayhem, possessive feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalpen/pseuds/Immortalpen
Summary: Answered prompt - dark canonverse Reylo





	1. Chapter 1

 

He knew exactly when it happened, when her mind was turned, rent apart and the darkness had rushed in.

 

Rey suspended in air, Snoke reaching out and pushing his mental claws deep inside her, ripping and violating that place of light.

 

And then, she had fallen to the floor, her throat raw from screaming, her body racked with pain.

 

She had recovered, when he had killed Snoke for her, struck him down to save her and to free himself. She had struggled with him over the lightsabre, and turned down his proposal, despite the darkness oozing free inside her.

 

He could taste it, the warm and terrible blackness that was spilling over her soul.

 

But she’d left him, and returned to her friends, the muscle memory of being good and whole and in the light, still strong inside, but that would change.

 

Now, he looked out over the star-studded darkness beyond the viewport, knowing she was out there, knowing her struggle, understanding her fear. Remebered the way it felt to fall. To lose herself, as he had, so long ago.

 

When that goodness failed, when the fissure Snoke had clawed open inside, consumed her, he would be waiting. He would have her power, her devotion and her damaged soul, to keep with his own.

Alone never again.

And so, he waited and waited, as one by one, the stars inside of her, the last little sparkling points of light, winked out.

 

* * *

 

 

 It came sooner than he had expected, in the end. The darkness inside so much stronger than the light. Or maybe it was himself that added extra sway to the dark side.

 

Regardless, when Rey turned, worlds trembled and stars wept.

 

He had been off ship on a visit to a weapon’s shipyard, organised by Hux, who was eager to replicate Starkiller Base, as soon as possible.

They had returned in near silence, the journey back long and filled with their animosity.

When the ship had touched down in the hanger, it had been sobering when not one storm trooper attended them. It was quiet in a hanger that was a constant hive of activity.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” General Hux had hissed, looking around, his pale face turning red at the lack of a single person to reprimand. Kylo had looked around that empty place, feeling a strange murmur in the force, something dark and predatory, stalking the halls, with murderous intent.

 

_Rey_

 

The force had whispered it to him, and he had known immediately.

 

She was here. She had returned to him.

 

He dismissed Hux to find his men and discipline them, and followed the thread of her, through darkened corridors.

 

The first bodies he came to he paid little mind to. She was a fugitive from the First Order, of course arriving here alone, they would try to detain her.

 

As he swept along, further into the heart of the ship, the growing number of lifeless souls cluttering the halls, blood on white plastoid, terror on death cold faces, gave him pause.

 

The silence became deafening, further into the darkness. He slowly started to realise that this was no longer his ship. It was a tomb. She had made it one. For however long, she had moved through the halls, and killed as she wanted, hunted her enemies, one by one, before striking them down. He started to feel her rage, her anger, her thirst for violence, as he drew closer. His chest filled with a warm rush of anticipation, of eagerness to see her, finally, after too long absence.

 

The entrance to the throne room made him stop. There were more bodies here, dragged, by the blood marks on the floor. Faces lined up in macabre procession to warn him, or greet him, he wasn’t sure. They piled almost as high as his shoulder, as he approached the door, and waved it open.

 

It was just as he had foreseen it, the vision the force had granted him, when they had touched hands, and he had felt the missing part of his twisted soul, finally return home.

 

She sat on the throne, her legs swinging over one side, bare, and smeared with blood. He walked toward her, as she finished playing with the toy she had been amusing herself with. One of his Knights of Ren stood before her, his arms pulled at odd angles, his legs bend in half, sagging like an abandoned puppet. The man’s eyes snapped to Kylo’s his eyes pleading desperately a moment, before a flick of Rey’s fingers stole the light from them abruptly.

 

She turned her attention to him, her eyes no longer blue grey of the sea surrounding her island, in her lonely dreams. Now, a deep caramel, fading to red. Her hair was loose around her bare shoulders, and more blood yet decorated her slender neck, fine sprays coating her bare arms. She wore a black cloak, his, wrapped like a towel around her, and the rest was bare.

 

His heart clenched, remembering all once how to beat again, seeing her there, in all her state, seeing the hunger on her face, and the want in her eyes.

 

“I changed my mind… but you weren’t here” she said softly, as she stood up, clutching the cloak to her lithe body, and all he could do was watch her move toward him.

 

An empress of death and destruction. His empress.

 

“I apologise, my love. We will not be parted again” he murmured, as she arrived before him, and looked up at him.

 

"I'm tired of waiting.” She whispered softly, and it felt like a confession and a warning all at once.

 

“You will never wait again.” He said, lowering his hands to her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing over the soft skin there, softer than he could have ever imagined. With a tug, he pulled her hand from the cloak, and it fell in a heavy heap to the floor around her feet. She did not flinch, this angel of death, her eyes remained on his, steadfast and rapt. He circled round her, his hand drifting over the plane of her stomach, her well defined waist.

 

“Your every wish, shall come true, your every desire, fulfilled, there are no rules to bind us, no power that can contain us. We are truly free.”

 

A noise sounded at the doorway, a gasp, and a gurgling sound. Kylo knew who it was, before looking, able to sense their approach.

 

Hux was caught in Rey’s strangle hold. She had barely had training of any kind from Luke, and yet, now, surrendered to her darkness and their connection, she knew everything he knew. Her beautiful face held a mocking smile, as she raised Hux in the air by the neck, his legs scrambling pitifully in the air. His remaining men, the last left alive on the ship, scattered in all directions, shocked by the sight of their fallen comrades, and their Supreme Leader, embracing their killer, painted in their blood.

 

A crack signalled the end of Hux, and he fell unceremoniously to the ground. Ben watched Rey’s eyes flicker over the remaining men, as they turned and fled for the door. It did not open, as Kylo held it fast with his powers. Rey’s eyes were alive with excitement and her feral grin matched his own, as she turned to advance on the men. The doors slid open, and the men ran, looking back with sheer terror etched on their faces. Rey raised an eyebrow at him, as he pulled his cumbersome cloak and gloves off.

 

“Happy hunting, Empress” he said, and she smiled.

 

“Keep me company?” she tossed back over her shoulder, holding out her hand.

 

“Always”

 

Hand in hand, they walked the halls, following the laboured breaths and pounding hearts of the last men left alive. They stalked them, and terrorised them. Herded them together, for the finally slaying. Blood painted the walls, as screams died on torn lips, and wheezing breaths were the only sound, as Rey pushed Kylo onto his back on a scarlet floor, the hall narrow around them, and lowered herself on top of him.

 

There, in a darkness absolute, on an altar of life blood and sacrifice, two bodies fit together in ecstasy and surrender, two souls were forever intertwined, reborn.

 

And it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Reylo, be warned... they are merciless, don't care who they hurt and manipulate... that's the point.

_One Year Later_

 

Kylo Ren awoke from his dreams of chaos and darkness, to the chilling sensation of the force disappearing from him. It was an odd feeling. The sudden removal of his connection with the life blood of the universe, the whisper of the stars, the sudden absence of _her_.

It jerked it from his dreams, suddenly, and he awoke to find that it was not only the force that had been removed, but his freedom, as steel handcuffs ringed his wrists and ankles also. He was tied upright, against a pillar. There was no way anyone other than Rey could have restrained him without him waking up. No way that anyone other than Rey could have collared him, at all.

He felt the vile, heavy metal around his neck, a force excluding mechanism. His wrists clanked, as he turned his head to see around the room, looking for her.

“Awake already, my love?” a soft voice called to him. It was dark in the chamber, but he started to make out shapes. It was still their bedroom on Mustafar.

“Scavanger… are we playing a game?” he growled, his exclusion from the force a frustration, as he wished to reach into her mind and see where she was, see what she was thinking. Not being able to do so made him feel powerless, something he would only ever allow with Rey.

“Aren’t we always? But this time… I am going to win” she promised, her voice always moving. He tried to free his hands, with strength alone, and felt the steel cut into his skin.  

“Careful darling, you want to be intact… for the next part” the promise made his mouth dry. He suddenly felt a soft tickling against the skin of his neck, a caress of air. It moved downward, over his bare chest, still only dressed in his sleeping trousers. Somewhere in the darkness, Rey sighed.

“Come out where I can see you, my sweet…” he cajoled softly, wondered what his little hellion had planned for him. She was ever inventive. He saw her face appear out the shadows, illuminated by the light from the window, a ghostly blue on her radiant skin.

“Are you awfully angry?” she murmured, her eyes fastened to his.

“Why don’t you untie me, and find out” he growled, enjoying the way her eyes lit up at his tone.

“Are you going to punish me?” she breathed, stepping closer. She was wearing a red satin gown, so dark it was almost black. It tied around her neck, leaving her entire back and shoulders tantalisingly bare. From its gathered waist, long splits revealed the length of her legs, indecently high, as she stepped forward. She leaned against a pillar across from him, a wicked smile on her face.

“Undoubtedly, the only question now, is for how long?”

She grinned at his response, her shoulders shivering with anticipation. She reached out with the force again, and he felt soft touches along the waist band of his trousers, loosening the ties there.

“I’m not sure… I don’t think I’ve been naughty enough, yet” she said, and stood abruptly up, walking right up to him, and reaching out a black tipped finger, to run the nails down his chest. His cuffs clanked again, as he tried to lunge toward her. She simply smiled, enjoying his containment, and walked around him, inspecting every inch, as though he were on sale before her, her fingers trailing after her. He flushed, the feeling was heady.

He bowed to no man, but this woman, his empress… his equal in all things. She commanded his body, as she had long ago taken command of his heart and soul.

“Untie me now, and I’ll be gentle” he promised, his hunger plain in his eyes, to be free to be able to touch her. She bit her lip coyly before him, seeming to consider it, before shaking her head.

“I can't, I should get to the gala… I'm late already. I will give them your regards, and tell them you are... a little tied up at the moment.” She said, smiling far too widely, stepping from him, and he bit off his anger that he had no way to prevent her leaving, no way to enact his will.

“But, seeing you here, like this, it has made me rather riled up, and it wouldn’t do to attend our own party… wanting… so badly” she said, as a man appeared suddenly from the shadows. He was wearing a long robe of some kind, and his handsome face was carefully blank. Compelled, Kylo realised, as Rey reached out her hand to him.

“You do not mind, if I satisfy that craving before I leave… do you?” she asked, all innocence. He watched them both with burning intensity. The man followed Rey obediently, and she pushed him up against a pillar, and turned her back, pressed against him obscenely. She picked up his hands, and cupped them in her own, before bringing them to her waist. Anger and desire flared in Kylo’s chest, his mind reaching for his dark power, only to find the collar separating him from the force.

He heard himself snarl, as Rey guided the compelled man’s hands over her hips.

“Rey, if you are not careful, your punishment will exceed your expectations… I do not share, what is mine” he warned, something animal and possessive to his tone, that only made Rey’s smile wider.

“Am I yours? You look more like mine, at this moment”

“I am always yours, as you are always mine… written in blood and sealed by fate.” He reminded her, as he worked behind his back to remove his cuffs, despite the stinging cuts.

“Perhaps… do the same rules apply to you?” she asked, seeming nonchalant, but he knew at that moment, where her game had come from.

“Bazine is a Knight of Ren, and your personal protector. That is the only reason for us to speak… you don’t have to be jealous, my love” he said quietly, and Rey’s eyes flashed with emotion.

Kylo smiled, enjoying the sight.

To see her mad with jealously, burning with desire for revenge was sweet. He enjoyed her possession and her obsession, encouraged it, as she did his own.

She narrowed her eyes at his look of pride, and raised the man’s hands to her waist, slowly dragging them up to cup her breasts, her look was pure defiance as she stared at him, and dared him to act. His smile dropped, and a new rage gathered inside.

“You won’t sit for a week once I am free” he warned her.

“Who says I will free you, at all? Maybe you’ll have to free yourself… or can you not, without using the force? Maybe your physical strength has ebbed away, with your over reliance on your powers.” she goaded, undulating her hips now, against the unresisting man, her hands clasping his to her chest. But her eyes, they never moved from Kylo’s.

“I am going to destroy you, sweetheart” he growled again, bunching the muscles in his arms, and starting to tear at the cuffs in earnest.

“Less talk… more action” Rey said, suddenly standing up and pulling herself away from the man she had brought to taunt him with.

“I must see to our guests… I since I don't know if you’ll be able to stop by. Who knows who else will have to satisfy me, in your absence” she said sweetly, adjusting her dress, and then, simply turned and walked away.

He stared after her, his heart pounding, his blood lust high, and his body already hard with anticipation.

He straightened his arms, and snapped them apart, pulling against the chain. It held fast. He did the same again, and again, feeling the metal cut in deeper each time. The pain only spurred him on more, to concentrate more, to will it to break.

The force was still tantalisingly out of reach, and he grit his teeth, and pulled until his shoulders popped and muscles went slack. Finally, the chain snapped, throwing his arms around his front with the force of his effort. He was breathing harshly, his body glistening with sweat. He removed the ankle chains, effortlessly and his hands went to the collar. Only her touch could disengage the collar.

He didn’t need the force, he thought to himself grimly, to capture his misbehaved wife.

 

* * *

  

“I had thought they would attend, given that their administration is throwing the event”

“I am not surprised, a scavenger and Han Solo’s offspring, both just selfish children… I would be more surprised to see them here”

“Well, I never, we have misspoken, for there is the Empress now”

Whispers took flight throughout the ball room, as Rey swept in, surrounded by black clad Knights of Ren. She ascended the dais quickly, and turned to look over the assembled party. There was a hush, in fear and reverence, for the woman who had turned the tide of the war. The one who had all the power in the universe, at the tip of her fingers, and the heart of the only other person who could rival her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us. Mustafar is a far cry from the casinos and playgrounds of Canto Bight, but I am honoured that you have all made the trip.” A round of applause sounded, and Rey waited patiently until it petered out.

“You might be wondering why you have been invited, a select and chosen few” a few people nodded their heads, other smiled arrogantly.

“You are among the most influential and wealthiest people in the galaxy, which is subject to our rule.” She announced and a few of the arrogant smiles fell away, with the uncomfortable reminder that they were powerless before the new Supreme Leader and his Empress.

“The rich always think that money will protect them, that they are somehow exempt from the laws that govern others, because of their wealth.” She said, almost musingly, and people shifted nervously as her words were processed. The knights of Ren had interspersed amongst the crowd, moving silently between groups, unnerving them as they went, with their eyeless masks and steel and ebony stares.

“But your Supreme Leader cannot be bought. No amount will tame him, no bribe will satisfy. He is not corruptible… though, your attempts have been amusing to watch” she went on, pacing the dias now. It was silent now, as the sudden turn stole away the crowd’s voices.

“Now your elimination will prove to be a further amusement” she said, and after another moment of silence, voices erupted in the room.

They argued and begged, tried to leave, to find the door blocked and Knights of Ren stalking them mercilessly back toward the middle of the floor.  

“I am not without mercy, however. Strike me down, and you may all go free… fail, and your lives are forfeit” her voice called loudly down the hall.

The guests in attendance froze, the strangeness of her words barely holding their meaning. They shifted around, looking at each other, dressed in the universe’s finest clothes and jewels. A roar sounded from beyond the door, and she raised an eyebrow, a barely contained excitement pulsing around her.

“You had better hurry…” she murmured. One man, taller than the others, who probably fancied himself strong and athletic, as though amassing wealth and dealing arms might be a profession based on his physical prowess, was the first to step forward. He took a step toward her, and then another, his hands clenching into fists at his side.

A door at the bottom banged open, and Rey caught a glimpse of her magnificent champion.

Kylo walked in, darkness seemed to ooze from him, making people shiver in his wake. His arms were bloodied, cut deep, and the very smell excited Rey. His torso, heavy with roped muscle, was tense with expectation, as he stalked toward her.

Rey looked to the arms dealer who had been brave enough to step toward her. He turned from the view of Kylo Ren approaching, something close to panic on his face, as he suddenly rushed toward her. She sat nonchalantly in the throne, awaiting his attack, and he got to the foot of the stairs, before large, pale hands, streaked with blood circled his neck from behind, and twisted, ending him with a savage and efficient crack, that seemed to echo in the hall. After that, the watchers redoubled their efforts to reach the doors, as Rey watched her husband dispatching them ruthlessly.

He used make-shift weapons, a chair back broken over someone’s head, and the remaining leg stuck through another’s chest. He pivoted to bring a broken glass slicing through another’s neck, a large arch of blood spraying out from the line it carved. She watched with pleasure as he slid through the scum of the universe, like a hot knife through butter, without even a hint of the force.

His body, impossibly large and broad, moved with grace and precision, his dedication to his training, clear in every move he made. He was breath-taking. The room was rapidly emptying, and Rey was almost disappointed, it was hard to contrive a way to see Kylo using all his means of destruction instead of just the force. It was also the most desirable indulgence.

They had planned to kill all of the wealthy guests that had been invited anyway, those who thought to flaunt their edicts for a fairer universe, one of peace and equality. They sought raise themselves to a level higher than the rest. There was no other tier. There was the Supreme Leader and the Empress, and then, there were the people. The universe had proved itself incapable of democracy, and those in power had been too tempted by greed and avarice, by the acquisition of wealth, to remain impartial. But there were no possessions that could detract Kylo and Rey from their purpose, no inducement to bend the rules, or favour one over another. They dealt in truth and obedience. Total and complete compliance, or death. No mercy, no quarter. They needed only each other, and therefore, they couldn’t be bought.

 

Tonight, was the result of the last of the naysayers, those who thought the rules didn’t apply to them. The last of a universe where the spoiled and privileged were allowed to buy their easy lives, at the expense of others.

 

The past had died, Kylo and Rey had killed it, side by side, when they had brought about a new order for the galaxy.

 

Kylo despatched the remaining people with ease, their fear making them weak. The Knights of Ren watched, faceless, in their masks.

 

He turned and saw her, sitting atop her throne, excitement in her eyes. His chest was heaving, splattered with blood and tissue, his hands, crimson gloves. His eyes were burning into hers, an air of victory and the will to conquer still glowing there.

 

“And now, my dear, time for your punishment…” he said, his voice rough, making her pulse jump. She swallowed hard, as he prowled toward her, his hands went to the collar at his throat.

She watched with fascination, as she felt him pulse in the force. The collars were supposed to dampened any force connection, but this one was not made for exceptional users. There was no collar that could truly contain the Master of the Knights of Ren. His hands gripped the sides, and Rey felt him in the force, slipping into her consciousness, his anger and desire, his thirst for her, always aching, never quenched. It was familiar and comforting, it was the feeling of home.

With a loud road, he gripped the collar, and through sheer force of will and a trickle of force, ripped it apart, the sound of the metal clanging in the room, eerily quiet, now all their foes lay silent.

She felt their force connection crash through her, fill her up, pulsing inside her with every dark intention he had toward her and their little game. He was murderously angry, he was viciously jealous of the man she had allowed touch her, he was proud of proving his physical prowess to her, he was thirsty for her submission.

She stood, the sheer intensity of his desire for her making her tremble, as he started toward her. He stalked closer like the predator he was, his eyes fixed on their target. She stepped backwards, mirroring him, delicious anticipation filling her stomach.

“If you run, it’ll only make it worse for you, when I catch you” he promised gravely. She felt her lips twitch into a smile, as she gathered her gown in her hand, freeing her legs.

“Promise?” she murmured, as she turned and bolted toward the secret passage, hidden behind the dais.

Kylo watched her go, and started forward slowly, giving her a head start.

He didn’t want to catch her too quickly, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I admit I dont know if there is such a thing as a force suppressing collar, but I loved the idea, so decided to go with it. 
> 
> It might make a bit of an appearance in chapter 3 too... which is basically just smut. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying riri19911, the fic's inspiration, and anyone else who is reading! xx


End file.
